X-Treme X-Men Vol 2 1
| StoryTitle1 = Xavier Must Die!: Part 1 | Synopsis1 = On a parallel Earth, the X-Treme X-Men, a team of heroes from multiple universes, have used the severed heads of one hundred alternate versions of Charles Xavier to save the entire population of a doomed Earth by teleporting them to an uninhabited world. However, seconds later, all but one of the Xavier heads explode, and a strange shape appears in the sky. It seems there will be a cosmic price... On a street corner in San Francisco, the X-Man Dazzler has been stopped by a group of her fans, and has put on an impromptu show. This impresses everyone, includng the man she was walking with, Johnny Ito, to whom she is attracted. However, she gets a text from her team to return to the base. Once there, the X-Club then explain that they have a device called a Ghost Box from a prior adventure with the X-Treme X-Men, which is then depowered. They think it is powered by light, so they need Dazzler to recharge it. However, once she does, a hole in space opens..... and out comes the X-Treme X-Men, fighting a colossal octopoid. The X-Club are then knocked aside, and in the end it is Dazzler and the X-Treme X-Men who fight the monster back through the hole, where they discover it is a massive telepathic octopus, this world's version of Charles Xavier. The heroes are mentally crushed, except for Howlett, who is immune to telepathy. He kills the squid. The heroes introduce one another, and the one surviving severed head of Charles Xavier tells them the story: the price of saving the people of Earth-Exalted was the creation, awakening or empowerment of ten highly dangerous versions of Charles Xavier across the multiverse. The team has an obligation to save people from these monsters, which they then accept. Xavier teleports the team, having somehow gained this ability from the death of his 99 counterparts. As they travel, Dazzler sees Johnny Ito on her world, hugging another woman. She is therefore feeling punchy when they arrive at the first world – a Bronze Age civilization protected by an alliance of the world's most powerful superhumans! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** *** *** * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Unidentified citizens of Earth-12245 * The Xavier Collective * Locations: * ** * * * ** Gods' Temple * ** *** ** * ** * ** *** **** * ** ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Spinning out of the pages of ASTONISHING X-MEN! • Travel the multiverse with Captain Howlett, Kid Nightcrawler, and Emmeline Frost • Which X-Men will be lost between dimensions…with no guaranteed way home? | Notes = * This issue takes place just prior to the AvX event. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}